All Together Now
by XxDulce.Beat
Summary: A Collection of Song-Fics inspired by The Beatles. Trink & Penweed and others.


**AN: **This is my first Hairspray Fan Fiction I'm a little nervous about posting this but inspiration hit me while hearing my Beatles play-list. This is going to be song-fics with all Beatles songs.

* * *

_**All My Loving**_

"Link promise me you'll be careful, _promise me_, you'll come back to me", Tracy pleaded with chocolate tear brimmed eyes, as they bore into bright seas of blue, searching, for any sign that would tell her that everything would be all right.

"Trace, babe I promise with all my heart, darling no war could ever keep me from every coming back home to you. I survived Mrs. Von Tussle and Amber , I think I can survive this war", Link replied with a playful smile, trying to ease the situation that good old Uncle Sam had put them in, and assure Tracy he would be okay. Unfortunately, Tracy wasn't falling for it, because it seemed those tears that were on the edge of her beautiful eyes were making a run down her soft cheeks.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,  
Tomorrow I'll miss you;  
Remember I'll always be true._

Link was trying to stay cool and collected. He was the essence of cool and collected. He is Baltimore's teenage heart-throb, with a wink and a charming smile he could make the sky falling seem like a blessing, but there was something about seeing his lil' darling cry that just ate away a hole in his heart, and knowing that he couldn't do anything to change things, so he could make her smile, and see those bright breathtaking brown eyes shine, made him feel so hopeless. Watching her cry for him, knowing he was part of the reason for her tear stained face made him want to nearly cry, but he wouldn't do that, he had to be strong for the both of them.

A small hushed timid voice broke Link's train of thought. Just when he thought nothing could make his heart ach more then watching tears fall from Tracy's eyes, the words that escaped those rose colored lips he adore made him want to tear out his heart, just to stop the pain that pulled his heart in two.

"You won't forget about me will you Link", Tracy asked Link, pain laced in every word that spilled from her mouth. Tracy knows she loves Link; she knows Link loves her right back but still there was a little doubt crawling in her mind.

With all that was happening around them, the thought of Link leaving for such a long time scared her. Only one more thing frightened her then just Link not coming back. That other thing scared her just the same, and that was if the letters stopped comming from him, not because he couldn't write to her, but because he didn't want to, because he forgot about her waiting for him back home. She wouldn't make it if he left her all alone, because he stopped caring. She would _die_. Just thinking about it makes her want to break down and cry.

_And then while I'm away,  
I'll write home ev'ry day,  
And I'll send all my loving to you._

Link couldn't take it as he heard sobs come from Tracy after that painful question she just asked him. Link couldn't even understand why she would _ever_ think he would forget her. Didn't she know she was the only reason worth coming home to? The only thing that could possibly keep him sane while fighting. She was his everything, how could he forget his babydoll, _his Trace._

He needed to make her see he was nothing without her; he had to reassure her that he couldn't possibly forget her, it was unimaginable,_ impossible_… he needed to show her he could never forget her.

Link suddenly, desperately grabbed Tracy and crushed her into a warm tight hug. He held her close never wanting to let her go, or feel her soft skin fall into perfect place right between his arms.

Tracy shocked at the sudden action that Link showed made her gasped through the tears that were falling and just buried her wet face into his warm loving embrace. She held on to him like her life line. She never wanted to let him go.

Tracy tilted her head up to stare at those breathtaking baby blues of his, and then time _stopped_.

Link lowered his head to hers and sealed all his promises into a heart wrenching kiss. He promised now, tomorrow, _forever_.

_I'll pretend That I'm kissing  
the lips I am missing  
And hope that my dreams will come true._

Pouring their souls into this moment they wished could last an eternity, with burning sensations that sparked whenever his smooth lips touched her soft ones.

With gasps and hard breathing they unlocked their lips, caused by lack of oxygen.

"Don't ever, _ever_, think that Tracy; how could I possibly for you? I could never forget you; my heart would never allow it. I love you so much it hurts watching you all sad with tears streaming down your face, it's killing me. No more tears Trace, _please_, do it for me. I want to have the memory of your beautiful smile on your lovely face, not your tears running down your face, although your beautiful just the same", Link spoke softly to Tracy as he stared down into her russet bright eyes.

Tracy grinned at his last comment, after what had just happened and the words that Link poured to her, she knew everything was going to be okay. Nothing could keep her Link from coming back home to her.

Link was relieved when he saw that cute grin of hers break her face. He didn't feel so hopeless now and was happy she believed him and knew how much he loved her.

Link reached over with a smile on his face and wiped away the remaining tears on her face and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

_And then while I'm away,  
I'll write home ev'ry day,  
And I'll send all my loving to you._

"I'll write everyday". Link mumbled on her forehead.

"You better", Tracy replied while wrapping her arms around his neck. Tracy's remark caused Link to laugh out loud. There was the Tracy he knew and loved

They stayed there wrapped around each others hold. Just savoring the moment, trying to make it last as long as they can. They held on 'till the last minute, even when the buses were being loaded by the many young soldiers leaving their love ones behind. Link and Tracy were in their own world with each other blocking the sorrowful goodbyes all around them. It was just _them_, Tracy and Link.

_All my loving I will send to you.  
All my loving, darling I'll be true_.

Their peaceful bubble was popped when nearly all the buses were full and an army officer clad in a green uniform was calling Lincoln James Larkin off a clipboard that was held in his hand.

Link bent down and gave Tracy a tender soft kiss. It wasn't a kiss goodbye; it was a kiss they would give each other after parting ways after a date. It was a kiss lovers shared, that promised another time, a see you soon kiss, a kiss that sealed another day.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,  
Tomorrow I'll miss you:  
Remember I'll always be true.  
And then while I'm away,  
I'll write home ev'ry day,  
And I'll send all my loving to you_

"I love you Trace, with all my heart", Link breathe out amorously in her ear. "I'll see you soon okay."

"Yeah, I'll be here waiting for you, take care of yourself, and I love you too, more then you could ever know", Tracy tenderly whispered in his ear.

With all that was needed to be said, Link grabbed his green duffle bag and backpack and headed for the bus.

As he was climbing into the bus he turned around and waved to Tracy. Tracy who hadn't taken her eyes off him since he walked away, waved back with an optimistic smile on her face.

Link took his seat on the bus and closed his eyes as the bus took off. The last thing he saw before he drifted into sleep was _his_ Trace, waving and smiling, exactly how he wanted to remember her, with her stunning smile on her even more beautiful face.

_All my loving I will send to you.  
All my loving darling I'll be True.  
All my loving All my loving ooh  
All my loving I will send to you_

* * *

**AN:**

Well I really do hope you enjoyed this first song-fic, there is going to be more then this one hopefully. Please review tell me what you think, as I'm not very experienced in Fan Fic writing

-Abril


End file.
